Un mes con la rima XXX
by Yin Samejima
Summary: ¿Quién diría que una rima y el valor reunido serían suficientes para vencer al orgullo? Pues lo más probable es que Craig Tucker estuviese agradecido con Gustavo Adolfo Becquer.


**Declaimer:** Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen son exclusiva creación de "Matt Stone" y "Tray Parker"

**Autora:** Yin Samejima [Akasuna_no_neka]

**Cartoon:** South Park

**Categoría y pareja:** Romance, drama. [Craig Tucker – Kyle Borflovski ; leve Kenneth McCormick – Clyde Donovan]

**UN MES CON LA RIMA XXX**

"Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima

Y a mi labio una frase de perdón;

Habló el orgullo y se enjugó su llanto

Y la frase en mis labios expiró.

Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro;

Pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor,

Yo digo aún: ¿Porqué callé aquél día?

Y ella dirá: ¿Porqué no lloré yo?"

A pesar de la actitud algo "mojona" que mostraba el muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ropajes azulados al final había decidido levantarse de su cómodo asiento no sin antes mostrar su típica seña obscena al maestro para seguido empezar a recitar la rima de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer con aquella voz monótona y nasal que le caracterizaba; no era como si la clase de literatura llamase su atención aunque bien aquellas palabras que pronunciaba lograron hacerlo pero ¿A qué se debía? ¿Acaso el mismísimo Craig Tucker estaba entristecido por culpa de alguna chica? Oh… ¿De algún chico? ¡Vamos! Estamos hablando de Craig, aquel muchacho poseedor de la más temible, fría y penetrante mirada en todo South Park, aquel chicho de puños endurecidos que no le debía nada a nadie, mas a pesar de ser así había algo que recalcar… Él también era un humano con sentimientos y unos muy puros para variar mas pocos sabían de su realidad, y aquellas personas conocedoras fueron quienes lo observaron en silencio, un silencio algo melancólico y hasta incómodo mas el de cabellos azabaches pretendió ignorarlos antes de sentarse con prontitud mostrándose desinteresado para seguido cerrar el libro sin emoción alguna.

-Ya leí esa mierda así que ya se puede ir al carajo- Sentenció mientras se acomodaba en su asiento colocando los brazos tras su cabeza mientras observaba al Sr. Garrison y por ende también al Sr. Sombrero quienes muy molestos fruncieron el ceño, bueno, por lo menos si el humano.

-¿A quién crees que le estas hablando así mojón? ¡Agradece que no te mandare a la dirección solo porque tengo mejores cursos que ver! –Sentenciaba el Sr. Sombrero mientras Garrison observaba al de cabellos oscuros con un cierto aire de impresión –Mira lo que has hecho Craig, el Señor Sombrero está enfadado por lo que dijiste, eres un majadero- Sin más salió del curso dejando a un triunfante chico quien por cierto había sacado un cigarrillo para observarlo, aún no sonaba la hora de la salida por lo que el maestro obviamente y con claras razones había salido antes del horario previsto cosa que algunos festejaron empezando a guardar sus cosas mas Craig no lo hacía, no, él se mantenía en silencio mirando su futura y posible causa de un cáncer, no parecía importarle poder salir un poco más temprano ya que sus pensamientos estaban lejos, lo suficientemente alejados de los demás como para no sentirse amenazado.

"_Un mes…"_

Si, solo esas dos palabras hacían que su mente volara lejos, a un mundo en donde él era totalmente insignificante a pesar de ser suyo, a un mundo en donde sabía que el orgullo lo había condenado a su nueva soledad… A un mundo en donde mentalmente se desmoronaba y lloraba su alma aunque bien no lo expresaba físicamente ya que si lo hiciese significaría debilidad, torpeza y sobretodo se convertiría en el centro de burlas por haber dejado caer su tan adorada máscara de indiferencia pero… ¿Valía mantenerla en su rostro? ¿En su ser= ¿Realmente valía la pena abandonar el único sentimiento que lo había hecho cambiar, tan solo por algo de soberbia? No… Craig Tucker aún no estaba seguro mas no daría su brazo a torcer ¡Ha! Él no se dejaría vencer por algo tan cruel y letal como el "amor"… Aquel sentir que lo llevó a hacer cosas dulces que nunca pensó pudiese llegar a salir de su persona mas no había vuelta atrás, no… Ya todo había acabado…

-Craig…- Una voz ajena provocó que levantase la cabeza regresando la mirada para seguido posar sus orbes entristecidos sobre los de su amigo castaño quien algo preocupado mantenía su mano derecha sobre el hombro del peli negro, el nombrado como respuesta suspiró levantándose para arreglar sus cosas antes de salir del ya vacío salón de clases, si, ya nadie estaba en su curso y muchos otros estudiantes salían de los faltantes mas eso al de ropas azules le pareció irrelevante –Craig… ¿Porqué no hablas con él? Ya ha pasado un mes- Volvió a hablar el castaño de nombre Clyde Donovan mientras le seguí el paso a su amigo.

"_Un mes sin cruzar palabras…"_

-No es necesario… Tiene a otro…- Su voz a pesar de parecer fría tenía un deje de molestia y sentimientos reprimidos por lo que Clyde se detuvo agarrando a su amigo del brazo para que no escapase de él ni de la situación -¿Qué?- La mirada de Craig mostraba molestia y no lo negaría si se lo preguntasen.

-Craig Tucker ¡Deja tu maldito orgullo y mueve tu culo hacia la casa de Broflovski!- Había levantado la voz mas por suerte no habían muchas personas y las que estaban ahí no eran más que desconocidos cosa que a decir verdad no hizo disminuir el descontento del peli negro debido a las palabras expuestas por lo que se movió con brusquedad para que el otro lo soltase y continuar con su camino mas Craig no era el único molesto ya que el de cabellos castaños también demostraba estarlo mientras le seguía el paso -¿No te das cuenta que te haces daño y también a Kyle? ¿Acaso no te importa no volver a estar con él?... Pensé que lo amabas- La voz de Cryle estaba llena de melancolía ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Desde que su amigo indiferente terminó su relación con el pelirrojo Kyle Broflovski las cosas no habían sido las mismas, no, todo había cambiado y no exactamente para bien ya que el poco contacto que habían tenido los dos grupos de amigos desapareció, así como el antiguo Craig quien a pesar de ser grosero cuidaba de su grupo y los ayudaba… Ahora solo era un cascarón sin mucho que decir, eso por no indagar en la situación del chico judío.

-Pensaste mal…- Susurró el más alto antes de retirarse dejando a un muy sorprendido Clyde quien negando con la cabeza prefirió ir a su hogar, pero en todo caso ¿Qué había sucedido? Era claro que un mes atrás Craig Tucker y Kyle Broflovski aún mantenían una relación mas allá de la amistad pero ¿Qué había sucedido para que eso terminase? ¿Acaso llegaría el momento de los muy conocidos "flash back"? Pues negativo queridos lectores, todo era demasiado profundo a pesar de haberse ocasionado por algo burdo mas el orgullo y la tristeza humana, así como también la estupidez, impedían que el oprimió corazón se abriese, cosa común que vivían las personas alguna vez en su vida… Por lo menos una vez ¿No?

.

.

.

"Soy la pregunta del millón, siempre la interrogación, no respondas que si por que si…"

Un teléfono celular sonaba con aquella canción de Alex Ubago como tono de llamada mas el dueño del artefacto tan solo lo observaba sin emoción mientras un suspiro se escapaba de entre sus labios, le dolía, le dolía todo y no deseaba discutir sobre algunos temas, temas que sabía saldrían a la luz si contestaba la llamada mas no podía hacer demasiado, al otro lado de la línea estaría su mejor amigo esperando que le contestasen por lo que demoró en hacerlo, pero el pronto era que al final lo hizo.

-¿Stan? ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo dueño del celular mientras se acostaba en la cama totalmente pensativo, había pronunciado esas palabras sin pensarlas demasiado mas estaba seguro por donde terminaría yendo la conversación por lo que no lo atrasaría –Mejor ve al punto…-

-Un mes Kyle, y todo por algo sin sentido… Se que no fue tu culpa pero sabes como es el capullo de Tucker ¿Porqué no hablas con él?- Pronunciaba su mejor amigo Stanley Marsh quien había ocasionado un silencio bastante notorio.

-Tú lo has dicho Stan… No fue mi culpa, él se hizo ideas idiotas y sino tiene los huevos para admitirlo yo no pienso hablar nuevamente con él…- En ese instante Marsh bufó molesto mas el pelirrojo tan solo se había acostado de lado intentando reprimir una lágrima que al final salió aunque el portador de esta no hacía ruido alguno.

-Fueron celos, solo eso- Habló antes de suspirar –Una equivocación- Culminó sin saber que al otro lado de la línea su amigo de mirada verdosa fruncía el ceño.

-Le expliqué, no me creyó… Kenny intervino, muchos intervinieron y… No se disculpó… No lo hizo Stan ¡Y no quiero que estés de su parte! ¡Él fue el hijo de puta que provocó nuestro rompimiento! No yo… No pienso hablar con él…- Sin más cortó la llamada alejando su celular para seguido taparse el rostro con su almohada empezando a llorar amargamente sin lograr detenerse ¿Cómo hacerlo si la persona que él amaba no logró creerle? ¿Cómo no sentirse destrozado si lo había tratado como una cualquiera creyendo que tenía alguna clase de aventura con su propio amigo Kenneth McCormick? No, el joven judío no pensaba dejar que pisoteasen su orgullo; en pocas palabras no dejaría que las cosas pasasen sin una disculpa de por medio, disculpa que el joven Tucker no se había dignado a pronunciar provocando así los sentimiento de tristeza y frustración de Kyle así como del muchacho de gorro azul.

.

.

.

17:37

-Madre, regreso más noche, iré a hacer un trabajo con Kenny- Dijo el chico pelirrojo mientras cogía un buzo verde y salió por la puerta con la bendición de su madre; aquello del trabajo era solo una mentira mas no tenía otra excusa para salir a esas horas y ver a su amigo quien por cierto le había citado en su cada a las 18:00 y no pensaba llegar tarde mas al ingresar a la casa de el rubio nunca se imagino encontrarse con su ex novio así como con Clyde -¿Qué pasa aquí?-

"… _un triste y oscuro mes…"_

-Nos retiramos- Pronunció el de cabellos castaños agarrando de la mano a su novio rubio para salir del ahora solitario hogar de Kenny; era momento de dejarlos solos para que conversen adecuadamente.

-Kyle…- Empezó diciendo el de mayor altura mas el pelirrojo dio media vuelta en clara señal de no querer escucharlo mas el otro lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia él para seguido envolverlo en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos y de un calor que los dos extrañaban, si, por que eso sucedía, los dos se extrañaban y no podían negar la angustia que habían vivido al estar lejos el uno del otro pero… Maldito orgullo que los acosaba.

"… _un mes envuelto en penumbra, soberbia y amargas lágrimas…"_

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué luego de un mes entero?- Pronunciaba el de mirada verdosa con la voz alfo afectada mientras contenía sus sollozos.

-Por un estúpido poema de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer- Le contestó Craig tomándolo de la barbilla para chocar con su mirada vidriosa –Yo… Lo siento Kyle… Siento haber sido tan imbécil, orgulloso y… también siendo no haberte creído en un principio pero cuando me di cuenta y quise hacer algo estabas tan molesto y –Un momento de silencio por parte del peli negro, como si estuviese pensando las palabras correctas aunque en realidad lo que hacía era obtener algo de valor – Y yo… Tuve miedo de enfrentarme a ti- Y tras haber dicho aquello besó al de pecas en los labios incitando que Kyle empezase a derramar lágrimas de manera incontrolable.

-Pero… El poema de la mañana decía que irían por caminos distintos- Recalcó el judío aún llorando sin entender.

-Y luego de un mes de ir por caminos distintos me di cuenta de que… No puedo alejarme de la persona que amo- Le susurró la última frase empezando a limpiar las gotas saladas a pesar de que estas seguían resbalando por las mejillas del pelirrojo.

"…_uno que repetir no vale la pena siquiera…"_

-Craig… Te amo y… y te disculpo, también perdóname por ser tan orgulloso- Sentenció Broflovski limpiándose sus propias lágrimas antes de besar con ternura al chico contrario.

-No hay porque disculparse, también te amo y sí… Somos estúpidamente orgullosos- Sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza mientras se llenaba de su exquisito aroma; era tiempo de desechar la melancolía y rellenar su coraza, era tiempo de volver a cuidar de su precioso tesoro de nombre "Kyle".

"Un mes sin cruzar palabras

Un triste y oscuro mes

Un mes envuelto en penumbra, soberbia y amargas lágrimas,

Uno que repetir no vale la pena siquiera,

Uno que me enseñó que el amor es más fuerte que el orgullo

Y que una simple rima puede cambiar toda una vida"

**_ (ouo) ….. (ouo)_**

Bien, espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, la primera rima es como bien esta descrita la Rima XXX de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, la última poesía es mía, a decir verdad no me especializo en rimas pero creí bastante conveniente hacerla así que la llamaré "Un mes"; bueno, esta parejita me gusta bastante así que es posible que escriba otro one-short de ella o sino de Kenny x Kyle *^*! Hasta luego minna :3


End file.
